fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Mayo Sakaki
Mayo Sakaki(榊 真夜, Sakaki Mayo) is a major character of'' Fushigi Yuugi''s 3rd OVA, Eikoden, '''which story revolves around her. She is an exclusive character that only appears in the 3rd OVA and on two light novels. Production and Concept When Megumi Nishizaki was planning the characters for the light novel, she felt that Miaka's part in the story is over so Nishizaki created a new character for the light novel which became Mayo. Personality Mayo, as a child, still seemed to have received love. She was happy and energetic when she was young, and loved her parents. In the course of the plot, however, things are different. Because of her naivete and ignorance of the real world, Mayo appears to be short-tempered and she uses power and authority for personal things. She tries and struggles to make Taka love her desperately, in vain. She opens the book when she feels that her life is falling apart and expects a "storybook" ending with Taka. Mayo is easily tricked and is easily blinded by hatred and rage; believing in The Fake Suzaku's transparent lies and needlessly blaming Miaka when she sees the broken houses and the poor nation, which was, in truth, the cause of the outside appearance of the book itself. Though she appears to be very bitter towards the people who she dislikes and very jealous towards Miaka, Mayo is not an actually evil person without any chance of redemption. She is, apparently, only putting up an act to deceive others and hide her "true" feelings. Due to all of the hardships she has faced, especially her parents splitting up, she's become a very jaded person and it takes meeting the Suzaku Seven to re-embrace her innocence again. In the light novels (or OVA) her character develops and changes for the better. Story Mayo attends Yotsubadai High School and later transferred to Jonan (Miaka and Yui's school). One day she immediately fell in love with Taka Sukunami whom she saw at the ice cream parlor. She is also a member of the basketball club. Connection with the book Mayo sees the book taken in for recycling and picked it up, but left it on a bus. Years later, she saw it. While walking home from school, she passed by Miaka and Taka's wedding. Now Taka and Miaka are happily married, Mayo is thrown the bouquet of flowers and the wedding guests and Miaka and Taka smile on her and she frowns. On her way home, it's raining, and when she gets home she opens the book and immediately saw the adventures of Miaka and the others "like a movie on fast-forward". After her schoolmates and Keisuuke see her on the club lockers depressed and she leaves, Keisuuke follows her on the train although she leaves, Keisuuke still follows her on a mountain. Mayo asks him why he's following, and he notices the book. Keisuke tells her to hand it over, but she refuses and tells him that she'll find happiness in the book. Keisuuke warns her more for her safety when the red light surrounded her and tries to grab her back, but only manages to get a portion of her school uniform's sleeve. Thus she is sucked into it. When Mayo goes into the book, Miaka faints. At the hospital, the couple learns that their baby has vanished from Miaka's womb and she is no longer pregnant. Mayo also gains the wedding ring. Taka goes into the book to rescue Mayo. In the book world, ten years have passed and the world is deteriorating. Mayo is brought to the palace when travelers see her in the middle of nowhere and she recognizes Houki and little Boushin. She makes outrageous lies when Taka arrives at the book. Mayo tells them a made up story about her and Taka. She also tells them that she will be the new priestess and Boushin (Rezeitei), who is now the emperor, gives his thanks to her and tells her that the country was waiting for her. Meanwhile, Houki calls out Mumin and tells her to tend to Mayo. Mumin asks if Mayo is in need of something, and Mayo rudely answers back that there is nothing she would need from her. Mayo is beside Taka in the outer walls of her room and tries to convince Taka to love her. Taka only replies with "There is only one woman I'll ever love." Taka leaves Mayo on the middle of the country to search for the warriors. Mayo tells him to stay, but Taka continues on, even when she said that it was all Miaka's fault that the country is deteriorating. A false Suzaku later lures her into the Suzaku shrine and convinces her that Taka and others are going to take Miaka's baby from her and kill her. Mayo does not believe this, and was caught by Mumin, the palace maid and tells her that she should bathe before going into the shrine. Mayo, disgusted, orders her to forget about it. While Mumin starts to talk about Miaka, Mayo orders her to be quiet. While Taka is searching for the warriors throughout, Mayo has a ball that features the warrior's current activity. She is disgusted and vexed and even comments why can't they kill a helpless baby. Rezeitei catches Mayo on the shrine once again, and Mayo claims she knows about the Suzaku warriors and the former emperor, Hotohori, and she lies to Reizeitei and tells him that Miaki and Hotohori were horrible people. He calls her on her lies and questions if Mayo can save anyone. Mayo simply uses her pride as the priestess of Suzaku against this. While the both of them were talking, Houki hears her outside and when Mayo starts to walk away, In her room, Mayo is contacted my best friend, Saori, who is using a medium to plead her to return. Mayo starts to carve characters on the floor, and on the other world, the message is seen on the hospital room window. "I wish you're all dead." As she looks at her hand mirror, Mayo realizes that she has no reflection, then later finds her body becoming transparent. After Houki tells her the true story of how she met Hotohori, Mayo apologizes for her earlier lies to Rezeitei. Unable to fight the tears effected on her by the story, she runs away after she apologizes. Mayo decides to take a bath, and Mumin sees her, but Mayo tells her to stay away. Mumin tells her not to strain herself and notices that she is disappearing and is shocked by this. Later, Mayo questions Suzaku, and the fake Suzaku tells her that he has swallowed enough of Mayo's hatred. Suzaku also tells her that she will use that to take control of the world. Mayo decides to kill herself, so she goes deep in a lake but is saved by Taka. She questions him why she is saved although she didn't deserve it. After Taka and the warriors arrive at the capital, Mayo is in an unstable condition and finally disappears. Miaka also disappears in the other world. Mayo and Miaka suddenly summon the real Suzaku and they defeat the fake. After the false Suzaku is defeated, she and Miaka are revived, and a wiser Mayo returns to the real world. At the end of the OVA, Konan is saved and Taka and the warriors thank her. She, along with Yui, Keisuke, her best friend Saori, and Tetsuya tells Taka to relax while the baby is being brought out. Eikoden Gekan/Jokan In the Light Novel version, Mayo appears looking slightly different, but her plot in the story is very much like the OVA version. Music Themes Chijou no Seiza is considered to be Mayo's theme. However, in the Eikoden Original Soundtrack, the second track is entitled "Mayo". Quotes *Silence! *Stop!!!!!! Why can't you just stop?! *How dare you speak that way to me?! I am the Priestess of Suzaku! *I know, I'll surely find happiness in the book. *Do you know what it means, coach? It means that the story isn't done yet. *It's Miaka's fault that this country is detoriating! She didn't give Konan the peace it deserved! *Now tell me you love me, Taka....Tell me, "I love you Mayo, I love you very much." *Why did you save me? I don't deserve it..... Gallery wedding-bells.jpg References *Light novel Eikoden: Gekan and Jokan *OVA 3, Episode 1 -4 Category:OVA characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Priestess Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Main Category:Real World Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Light Novels Category:OVA